Category talk:Schools
We could use tutorials on blender or scripting... Hmm interesting idea, I'll talk to our coders and modelers. I don't know how many of them will be able to start a coding or modeling school. But I know I can do one for modeling. :) -Zax --AmazingFusionNinja (talk) 21:01, April 7, 2014 (UTC) There are already tons of free (and paid) resources online for learning just about anything related to game production. I don't know why you guys want to waste time and resources making more tutorials, unless they are highly specific to LNA and you want inexperienced people to pick up some of the menial work required by said tasks. Examples of this could be transferring dialogue from the wiki to your databases (or resource files if you are using those instead), or translating the game UI into other languages. Other than those simple and specific, yet menial tasks, people are much better off learning from other resources. TheMachine.Wiki (talk) 23:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) We would make lessions/tutorials for coding a Blender because it's fun. That's something you and many of our fans don't seem to understand. We aren't making the game as just cause, and the wiki isn't just to showcase the game. We want to make a game for the experiance the the fun of making a story that goes with the game, as well as tutorials, and other things. Zaxzax12 (talk) 23:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Why do that and stretch your limited resources thin? TheMachine.Wiki (talk) 00:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Well we don't have limited resources, seeing as you can easily get models, code, and textures if you take the time to learn and make them. And I don't think doing a tutorial in a class style form would tak that much work and resources as you put it. Zaxzax12 (talk) 12:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't think you understand. Time is your limited resource. You are always saying that the LNA members have school, work, "life", etc. getting in the way of them working on LNA. And no, your statement is incorrect. Just because you know how to code, model, or animate, that doesn't mean you have healthy amounts of resources. I know ''how to code an MMORPG, but there is simply ''a lot ''of code for me to ''write. Time is always the limiting factor if you know what you are doing. I've already written several thousand lines of code, and many more thousand are on the way. Hollis has already made a ton of assets as well, but it's just a small fraction of what we need. In the end, this "school" idea will take more time from your limited pool. It'd be much better to just direct people to other websites that have been making tutorials for years. I don't see why you feel the need to do invest in this. Again, save your tutorials for basic and menial tasks you wish to crowdsource to save your real developers time. TheMachine.Wiki (talk) 13:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC)